Electronic devices used by consumers, such as desktop computers, laptop computers, tablets, smart phones, and various accessories, currently occupy a large market. By 2014, 3 billion Bluetooth®-enabled devices had been shipped, and the average household in the United States had 5 internet-connected devices and 24 electronic products. In 2013, United States Households were estimated to have more than 2.8 billion electronic devices. In addition to computers, typical computer peripheral devices such as printers, external hard drives, mice, etc., there is an increasing number of other electronic devices that can interface with computers, such as smart phones, speakers, televisions, cameras, surveillance equipment, smoke detectors, thermostats, lighting control systems, and appliances.
Many of these devices require at least one power or data cable for operation and/or for charging batteries to enable cordless use. Particularly if the devices are used in conjunction with other devices, such as a computer used with a printer, an external hard drive, a keyboard, a monitor, etc., the proliferation of power and data cables can result in cluttered desks with fields of messy, tangled accumulations of wires. Devices and methods for managing such cable accumulations have been used, but they do not completely eliminate the problem of proliferating cables. In addition, when users purchase electronic peripherals, the designs, shapes, and finishes are dissimilar, resulting in a mismatch of products on their desks and workspaces.
For example, FIG. 1 shows a user and a desktop with a laptop computer 10, a keyboard 12, a monitor 14, an external hard drive 16, speakers 18 and 20, a fan 22, and a lamp 24, along with a large number of data and power cables 26. Mouse 28 is shown in FIG. 2. Even if portable devices, such as laptop computer 10 are used, it is time-consuming to power down the system and then unplug and pack the computer 10 and selected peripheral devices, as shown in FIG. 2. It then is time-consuming to set up and reconnect the devices with the multiple cords.
Thus, there is a need for a system of electronic devices with a variety of components and accessories that eliminates or reduces the clutter currently found when multiple devices are used
There is a further need for a system of electronic devices with a variety of components and accessories that can be conveniently and quickly set up and easily disassembled.
There is an additional need for a system which facilitates communication with a wide variety of electronic devices.